The Pack
by Zania330
Summary: "Ever heard the phrase, "The strength of the wolf is the pack"? Well, it's true. These past few hours we've opened up to each other, we've all been stronger together than we ever have been before. We're like wolves...we're a pack now." Based off the movie 'The Breakfast Club'
1. Introductions

**Hey There!**

**So, for a while I've been wanting to do a Teen Wolf fic, and something involving the plot of Breakfast Club. Basically, I found a fan-made trailer for a Teen Wolf/Breakfast Club video online, and I guess it sort of inspired me to write this.**

**You'll notice that I changed the stereotypes a bit to make them a bit more modern, and I added one for Allison too since she didn't seem to fit the role of a Princess or a Basket Case. Also since Scott's dad isn't around, I made Coach Finstock his guardian too, since he's technically always reminding Scott to work hard and everything.**

**The pairings with be Scott/Allison (I'm a major Scalisson fan!), Lydia/Jackson, and Stiles/Erica, so most of them are pretty much canon pairings. I even added something similar to the pen situation when Scott and Allison first met into this chapter too :)**

**Anyway, here's the list of the characters and their stereotypes:**

**Scott McCall-The Jock (Athlete)**

**Allison Argent-The New Girl (Girl Next Door)**

**Stiles Stilinski-The Dork (Brain)**

**Lydia Martin- The 'It' Girl (Princess)**

**Jackson Whittemore-The Delinquent (Criminal)**

**Erica Reyes-The Outcast (Basket Case)**

**Okay, so this story is sort of experimental. I'm gonna post this chapter, see how you guys react, and if you like it, I'll continue to do this story. If not, I don't blame you guys. I don't know exactly what kind of Teen Wolf fanfiction you guys would read :P**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or Breakfast Club**

* * *

_6:50am, Saturday, February 23th, 2013_

_Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills, California_

Lydia Martin sat in her dad's car, which was parked right outside of Beacon Hills High, staring at the school.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this," She shook her head in disbelief, glancing from the school to her dad. "It sucks, being here on a Saturday. I didn't even do anything wrong, I have perfect grades and behavior. Now all of a sudden I'm a delinquent?"

"I'll make it up to you," Mr. Martin promised his daughter, as he handed her bag to her. "And skipping school to go shopping does not make you a delinquent. Have a good day."

Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes at her dad, before quickly getting out of the car and slamming the door, as she walked into the school.

After Lydia's arrival, another car pulled up to the school, and inside sat Stiles Stilinski and his father, the Sheriff. Stiles wasn't actually the boy's real name, but it was what he liked to be called...plus, no one knew his real name anyway, so they had no choice but to call him so.

"First time, or the last time you do this?" Sheriff Stilinski faced his son, who was just looking out of the window.

"Last," Stiles promised, turning to his dad.

"Good," Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Now use your time to your advantage."

"Dad, we don't have to study," Stiles insisted. "All we're pretty much doing is sitting there until we're dead from boredom."

"Then figure out a way to study."

Stiles just looked at his dad and sighed in defeat, before leaving the car and closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile in the car behind him, Chris Argent pulled over to the front as soon as the Sheriff left, before turning to his daughter, Allison Argent, who was fiddling with her wolf pendant (**her family heirloom from the show**). "It's only your first week here, and you already manage to get a detention," Chris noted to his daughter.

"Yeah, I get it," Allison nodded. "I heard the whole 'disappointed in you' speech earlier from mom."

"Look, I know moving around all the time has been hard for you, especially since half the school year is already over," Chris started, as his daughter looked up at him. "But just try and stay strong. Your mom and I already promised this is the last time we're moving."

Allison sighed to herself, before giving a silent nod to her dad. "Good, I'll pick you up later at 4," Chris reminded Allison, before giving his daughter a quick kiss on the head.

"Dad," Allison moaned, but she smiled anyway.

Chris watched as Allison got out of the car and closed the door before he drove off. Allison stared at the school, before taking a deep breath and entering.

It wasn't long until yet another car pulled up a few minutes later, where Scott McCall stared down at the floor of the car, while his uncle/guardian, Coach Finstock, spoke to him. "Hey, guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that," Coach informed his nephew. "Except you got caught."

"Well, duh," Scott muttered under his breath.

"You wanna miss a game? You wanna get cut as co-captain?" Coach asked, raising his voice slightly, while Scott shook his head silently. "No school is gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case."

Scott stared at his uncle in disbelief, before grabbing his lunch and getting out of the car, slamming the door to make a point.

After Coach drove off, a young man wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket walked across the street to the school. This wasn't the first time that Jackson Whittemore had to go to school on a Saturday for detention, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. As he walked across the street, Jackson almost got hit by the another car, which fortunately stopped before it ran over him.

While Jackson continued to walk, ignoring that he was almost flattened like a pancake, a girl with a messy pony tail wearing an over-sized coat got out of the backseat of the car. As soon as Erica Reyes had shut the door, the car immediately drove away, leaving Erica all by herself.

Erica sighed, before she entered the school, getting ready for the day to come.

Lydia, Stiles, and Allison were already inside the school library, each of them sitting at separate tables, not talking to one another. As Scott entered, he glanced over at Allison, who was digging through her bag, and pointed at a chair that was at the same table she sat at.

"Uh, is it okay if I sit here?" Scott asked her.

"Sure," Allison nodded quietly, as Scott sat down a seat way from her, while she continued to rummage through her bag and mumbled to herself. "Crap, where's my pen? I can't believe I forgot it."

Overhearing Allison and deciding to be nice, Scott grabbed a pen from his pocket and handed it over to her. "Here."

Allison looked down at the pen before she smiled at Scott and accepted it. "Thanks," She said, as Scott smiled back at her.

Jackson came in next, tapping on the doors and touching some stuff on the front desk, even stealing a notepad. As he approached the seat where Stiles sat, Stiles grabbed his bag and moved to another seat, not wanting to get into any more trouble, allowing Jackson to sit down in his previous chair and kick up his feet on another chair.

Erica was the last to enter, staring down at the floor, and making her way to the corner of the back table, before putting down her stuff and plopping into the chair, facing away from everyone. Scott couldn't help but glance over at Lydia, as the two of them snickered, while Stiles rolled his eyes.

Eventually, the principal, Gerard Argent, entered the library. Allison looked down and fiddled with her necklace again, avoiding eye contact with Gerard and hoping he wouldn't point her out. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to know her grandfather was the school's strict principal.

"Well, well, here we are," Gerard spoke up, looking down at the six students. "I want to congratulate you for being on time."

"Excuse me, I think there's been a mistake," Lydia raised her hand. "I know it's detention, but I don't belong in here with these people."

Gerard just ignored Lydia, as he looked down at his watch. "It is now 7:06," He announced. "You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you're here, to ponder the error of your ways," Gerard continued, while the students ignored him.

"You will not talk," He looked over at Lydia. "You will not move from these seats," He added, taking the chair that Jackson kicked his feet on earlier. "And you will not sleep," He concluded, slamming his hand down on the table where Stiles sat, causing the boy's head to shoot up after trying to nap.

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled with a yawn.

"Now, we're going to try something different today. You're going to write an essay, describing to me who you are," Gerard assigned, as he passed the papers to the students. "And when I say essay, I mean 1000 different words. Not just a paragraph, or a sentence, or one word repeated over and over. Is that clear, Mr Whittemore?"

Jackson kicked up his feet instead on the table, and didn't take the time to look up at Gerard. "Crystal."

Gerard eventually reached Allison, who tried to ignore him. "Allison, you never told me you'd be here today," He noted, as Allison finally looked up at him and set down the paper. "I'd expect better from my granddaughter."

At mention of this, everyone's eyes landed on Allison, who felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Sorry, grandpa," She apologized, trying to ignore everyone's stares. "It won't happen again."

"Good, we'll talk about this later at home," Gerard told Allison, before getting back on topic. "My office is right across that hall, so any misbehavior will be heard. Any questions?"

When no one spoke up, Gerard left the library. "So, granddaughter, huh?" Jackson spoke up, eyeing Allison. "How does it feel having an ass as a grandfather?"

"No one was talking to you, Jackson," Scott defended Allison. "Shut it."

"It's alright," Allison shook her head, as she glanced over at Jackson to answer his question. "It sucks, a lot. At least you guys haven't had to put up with him for as long as I have."

Once again, the room was silent, until some tapping was heard. Everyone turned to the back to see Erica tapping her pencil against the table. It wasn't long until Erica stopped, and looked up to see everyone staring at her now. "What?" She asked.

"Whatever," Lydia rolled her eyes, as everyone went back to their own business.

"Who am I? Who am I?" Stiles repeated to himself, thinking about the essay. "I'm...some idiot chewing a pen," He mumbled, chewing on the end of his pen, until he noticed Jackson staring at him, so he spit his pen out.

Both guys started to take of their jackets in union, but Stiles stopped and put his back on so it wasn't awkward, while Jackson continued to take his off.

After a brief minute, Stiles spoke up again. "Hold on," He spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "What do you do if you gotta take a piss?"

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Lydia complained, listening to Stiles.

"I'm not even gonna bother with the conversation," Allison decided, trying to ignore Stiles.

"Alright, alright, I don't have to actually go now, but I was just curious," Stiles said innocently, before it got quiet again. "...so, maybe we could all get to know each other? I mean, we're gonna be spending all day together, we might as well," He suggested. "I'm Stiles, by the way. Stiles Stilinski."

"...Uh, I'm Allison Argent," Allison spoke, going along with Stiles' idea. "But I'm pretty sure you guys figured out the Argent part earlier."

"Scott," Scott went next, just for the sake of it. "Scott McCall."

"I guess if you're all doing this, I might too," Lydia muttered, before looking at everyone. "Lydia Martin."

"Jackson Whittemore," Jackson just said.

"My name is Erica," Erica went last, as everyone turned to the back to look at her. "Erica Reyes," She finished in a small voice.

After that, Stiles spoke again. "See? That wasn't so hard," He told everyone. "We're making progress here."


	2. Loose Screws

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys are enjoying this :)**

**So, I already have like 5 reviews (I know that's not a big deal, but it was 4 more than I thought I would get), 4 faves, and 6 followers! You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you like the story so fair. ****Sorry though if any of the characters seem out-of-character or anything. I'm trying my best to keep them in character while also going along with the movie.**

**Just so you guys know, I'll probably update once or twice every week, depending on how much feedback I get. There will be 12 actually story chapters, each of them ranging between 1000-2000 words (Some are longer than others), and an epilogue at the end too.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or Breakfast Club**

* * *

"Yo, Stilinski!" Jackson called over to Stiles, who turned around and faced him. "Why don't you go close that door...and we'll get Princess over here impregnated."

Lydia's eyes widened at Jackson's words, as she turned around and stared at him in disbelief. "Why don't you just shut up?" She snapped at him. "No one here's interested."

"Asshole," Scott shook his head, looking back down at his paper.

"Well how did you get here, Sporto?" Jackson questioned, turning his attention to Scott. "Forget to wash your jock?"

"Look, maybe we should all just focus and try to write our papers," Allison suggested, trying not to start any more trouble, before she turned to Scott. "He's probably just trying to get on your nerves. Ignore him."

"Please," Jackson scoffed. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

Allison just shook her head, as she got back to work. "So, are you two dating?" Jackson asked Scott and Allison, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Cause, I never thought you'd be the one to go for a new girl, Scott. Not that I can blame you though, she's hot," He continued, earning a glare from both of them. "Now come on, be honest. You guys steady-dates? Lovers? Scott, you slipped her the _hot beef injection_?"

"Fuck off!"

"Go to hell!"

"Hey! What's going on down there?!" Gerard called from his office, after hearing Scott and Allison's outbursts. When everything seemed quiet, Gerard got back to work. "Spoiled pricks."

As soon as Gerard ignored them again, Jackson stood up and walked to the front of the room. "What do you say we close that door?" He suggested, as he sat down on a banister. "We can have whatever party we want without Argent checking in on us."

"The doors are supposed to stay open," Erica spoke up for once, but luckily no one turned to look at her that time.

"So what?"

"So leave it," Scott insisted. "There are 5 other people in here, you know, not just you."

"You can count, nice," Jackson acknowledged. "See, I knew you have to be smart to play lacrosse."

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody?" Scott questioned, getting upset. "I mean, if you disappeared, no one would care. You may as well not even exist at this school, it would be a whole lot better."

Jackson remained silent for a couple of seconds, before coming up with another smart remark. "Well, then I could just run right out and join the lacrosse team too," He said, earning a snicker from Lydia. "Or maybe Prep Club, Student Council."

"They'd never let you," Lydia shook her head at him. "People like you fuck things up all the time."

"I'm in Math Club," Stiles spoke up.

"See, you're afraid," Lydia continued, ignoring Stiles. "You're afraid they won't take you, so you just go around and mess with everyone else."

"Well, maybe it has something to do with you 'activity people' being assholes and bitches," Jackson suggested.

"I'm also in Physics Club."

Jackson glanced over at Stiles, this time actually hearing what he said. "What was that you were saying, Stilinski?"

"Uh, that I'm in Math Club, and Physics Club," Stiles informed them. "Trust me, it wasn't my choice. More like if I didn't join, I'd fail algebra and science since I'm usually asleep in those classes. I only joined for extra credit."

"So, does that make him an activity person?" Jackson asked, turning back to Lydia.

"That's an academics' club," Lydia responded. "They aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Really?" Jackson nodded, before looking back over at Stiles. "So what do you guys do in your clubs?"

Stiles thought about it. "Well, in Physics Club, everyone usually talks about physics, properties of physics," Stiles listed. "Honestly, it's worse than the actual classes."

"See? That's sort of social," Jackson pointed out. "It's sad and demented, but social."

"Look, if you guys keep talking, my grandfather's gonna come in here," Allison told everyone, her eyes on the door so she could see if her grandfather decides to check up on them.

"Plus, I have a game next week," Scott added. "There's no way I'm missing it and getting another detention because of you idiots."

As if hearing them, Gerard stepped out of his office. Quickly, Jackson sat himself down in between Scott and Allison, and watched as Gerard threw something in the trash can and walked right by them into the hallways. Once Gerard was gone, Jackson got up again and started walking to the door.

"We're supposed to behave, remember?" Allison reminded Jackson.

"Of course you'd be the one to say that, hoping to be Argent's favorite just cause you're his little innocent granddaughter," Jackson mocked Allison, who ended up breaking the pencil in her hand after getting mad.

Jackson looked outside the door to check that it was clear, before he took some kind of tool out of his pocket and started to mess with the door screws. "What are you gonna do?" Lydia questioned Jackson.

"Drop dead, I hope," Scott muttered.

"Derek, that's school property," Stiles stated, just as Jackson walked back. "I don't think we should be messing with that."

As Derek walked back, the door slammed shut, creating a loud noise. "Okay, real funny, Jackson," Scott said, while Jackson ran back to his seat. "Now fix it!"

"Everyone just shush!" Jackson told everyone, but Scott refused to listen and started an argument with him.

"Just shut up!" Allison yelled, finally snapping and silencing the room.

After Allison's quick outburst, Gerard entered the library again. "Why is that door closed?" He demanded to know, but the six teens remained silent. "Why is that door closed?!"

"How are we supposed to know?" Jackson asked, playing innocent. "We're not supposed to move, right?"

"Look, we were just sitting here," Lydia played along, just so she wouldn't get in more trouble. "Just like we're supposed to."

Gerard looked down at Lydia, before moving to Stiles. "Who closed that door?" He questioned, but Stiles didn't answer.

"I think a screw fell out," Jackson suggested.

"It just closed," Scott shrugged.

"Who?!" Gerard yelled, getting madder.

Erica let out a squeak, as she dropped her head on the table, the hood from her large coat covering her head up. "Um, she doesn't talk," Allison defended Erica, who squeaked again.

"Give me the screw," Gerard ordered Jackson.

"I don't have it," Jackson insisted.

"Want me to drag you out of that seat and shake it out of you?"

"I don't have it. The world's an imperfect place, screws fall out."

"Um, just out of curiosity, why would anyone steal a screw?" Allison pointed out. "There's not really anything you can do with it."

Gerard turned to his granddaughter. "Watch it, young lady," He warned. "Any more from you and I'll have to punish you later at home."

"Sorry, grandpa," Allison apologized, looking down at the table.

Jackson glanced over at Allison and nodded slightly, as if saying thanks, while Allison just glared at him. Erica peeked up from under her hood, and watched as Gerard attempted to use a chair to keep the door open.

"The door is way too heavy, sir," Jackson spoke up, and watched as the door quickly shut and knocked the chair out of the way.

"Dammit!" Gerard was heard cursing, making the six teens snicker, until he came back in and pointed at Scott. "McCall! Get up here, let's go."

Scott sighed to himself, as he stood up and helped Gerard move the magazine stand in front of the door to keep it open. "Hey, how come he can get up?" Jackson questioned. "If he gets up, we all get up! It'll be anarchy!"

As soon as the magazine stand was in place, Scott attempted to get back into the library, slipping over the stand and knocking over some of the magazines, making Allison smile and snicker at how clumsy he looked.

"Now, that's smart...but what if there's a fire?" Jackson pointed out, making Gerard actually listen. "If there's a fire, and that stand is blocking the exit, you'd be endangering the lives of kids. You don't wanna get sued, do you?"

"What are you doing?" Gerard questioned Scott, who positioned the magazine stand. "Get that outta there!"

"Well, the school comes with fire exits on all sides," Stiles reminded everyone, while Jackson shushed him.

"Go, get back in your seat," Gerard ordered Scott as soon as the stand was moved back, and Scott sat back down at Allison's table. "I expected a little more from the captain of the lacrosse team," He told Scott, before turning his attention back to Jackson. "You're not fooling anyone, Whittemore. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

Jackson scoffed at Gerard. "Whatever you say, dick-head."

"That's it, you just bought yourself another Saturday."

"Aw, I'm crushed."

"You just bought another one, right there."

"Well, I'm free the next Saturday," Jackson shrugged, remaining sarcastic. "Anything beyond that, I'll have to check my schedule."

"Good, because it's gonna be filled!" Gerard barked at Jackson. "You want another one? Go ahead, say the word. Instead of prison, you'll have to come here," He said, as Jackson became silent and crossed his arms. "Good, now you through?"

"...No!"

"I'm doing society a favor here!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right there!" Gerard pointed at Jackson, getting extremely fed up. "You'll be here for the rest of your natural-born life!"

"Cut it out!" Lydia piped in, glaring at Jackson.

Jackson turned to Lydia, who just mouthed 'stop'. "You through?" Gerard questioned.

"How many is that?" Jackson asked.

"That's about 6," Stiles totaled up.

Gerard looked down at Jackson and gave him the finger. "You're mine, Whittemore. For a month and a half, I got you," He told the young delinquent. "You might want to spend some time doing more with yourself, and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off," Gerard suggested. "Now, that's it! I'm gonna be right down those halls! The next time I have to come in here, I'm crackin' skulls!"

The six teenagers watched as Gerard walked out of the library, and Erica finally lifted her head up from the table. As soon as the doors slammed, Jackson couldn't help but talk back one more time.

"Fuck You!"


	3. Are You a Virgin?

**Hey Everyone!**

**Okay, so maybe this story isn't going as good as I thought. I only got like 1 review last chapter. Remember, this story is still sort of experimental depending on how much feedback I get. If you didn't really like it, still feel free to give me some constructive criticism.**

**Also, I sort of have an OC story in the works that I might post next month. It's sort of a crossover with the show 'Nine Lives of Chloe King', but just because of the Mai references. Let me know what you guys might think of that, I've done a few OC stories for some other shows too.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or Breakfast Club**

* * *

_7:44am_

_Beacon Hills High School Library_

No one was even bothering trying to write the essay anymore. Instead, all six teenagers were doing their own thing. Jackson was playing around with a lighter, Lydia was fixing her hair and makeup, Stiles was eating a bag of chips, Scott was playing paper football, Allison was using her phone to go online, and Erica decided to wrap a loose thread from her shirt tightly around the tip of her finger until it turned purple.

It wasn't long until everyone got extremely bored and pretty much fell asleep, just when Gerard entered the room. "Wake up!" He ordered, but no one moved. "...Who needs to use the bathroom?"

At this, everyone's hands shot up.

* * *

_9:22am_

By now, everyone was fully awake again and got back to doing their own thing, no one really bothering to stay in their seats anymore. Jackson sat on the library front desk, ripping papers out of a library book and throwing them in the air. "So," Allison drawled out, looking over at Scott. "How did you get stuck in here?"

"Let's just say that I couldn't think for myself at the time. Let's leave it at that," Scott decided, before changing the subject. "You grounded tonight?"

"I might as well be," Allison muttered. "Why?"

"I heard Danny's parents are out, so he's planning a party tonight. A lot of people are going," Scott told Allison. "I was wondering if, maybe, you might be going too?"

"Probably not," Allison shook her head. "I'm not exactly popular-material."

"Well, you're still new," Scott pointed out. "It's not too late for you to find out where you belong."

Allison looked up at Scott and couldn't help but smile at him. "I'll probably think about it."

Scott smiled back at Allison and nodded, before glancing back at Lydia. "Hey, Lydia," He called over to her. "What about you? You going?"

"I don't think so," Lydia decided. "My mom says I'm grounded, but my dad doesn't care. If I don't do what my mom wants me to do, it's cause my dad says it's okay," She explained. "It's like an endless monster deal. It's like any minute, instant divorce."

"Who do you like better?" Jackson piped in, overhearing what Lydia said. "You like your old man better than your mom?"

"They're both screwed."

Jackson shook his head. "No, I mean if you had to choose between them."

"I don't know," Lydia shrugged, thinking about it. "Sometimes I feel like not one of them gives a shit about me. It's like they use me just to get back at each other."

"HA!" Erica yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

Erica blew some of her hair out of her face, wearing a small smirk on her face. "Shut up!" Lydia snapped at her.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself," Scott told Lydia.

"Well if I didn't, no one else would," Lydia pointed out, turning her aggression to the lacrosse player.

Scott looked down at Lydia. "Aw, you're breaking my heart."

"Do you get along with your parents?" Jackson questioned, as Scott looked up and faced him.

"More like guardian," Scott corrected. "My dad left when I was 2, and my mom died 3 years ago. Then I was handed over to my uncle, Coach Finstock," He explained. "But if I said 'yes', then that makes me a loser, am I right?"

"You're an idiot, anyway," Jackson shrugged. "But if you say you get along with your uncle, then that makes you a liar too."

Stiles stood by the ramp, and watched as Scott approached Jackson and shoved him. "You know, if we weren't in school, I'd beat you," He threatened.

"Hey," Stiles started, as he approached the two guys and tried to place his hands on their shoulders, only for Scott and Jackson to shove them away. "Look, I don't necessarily like my dad either," He said, trying to join in, only for Scott to walk right past him.

"Stiles, you're a parents' wet dream," Jackson patted Stiles on the shoulder and sat him down.

Lydia just watched Jackson, before she gave him the finger this time. "Wow, I'm seeing finger gestures from such a _pristine_ girl," Jackson smirked slightly.

"Please," Lydia scoffed. "I'm not _that_ pristine."

Jackson bent down so he was face-to-face with Lydia. "Are you a virgin?" He questioned. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are."

"Why don't you ever just shut up?" Lydia snapped at him.

"Have you ever kissed a guy on the mouth?" Jackson questioned, ignoring the redheaded girl. "You ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to god your parents won't walk in," He continued, while Lydia remained silent.

"Leave her alone!"

Jackson looked past Lydia, to see Allison stand up and approach him. "I said, leave her alone."

"You gonna make me?" Jackson crossed his arms. "A sweet and innocent girl like you?"

"Yeah," Allison nodded, stepping up and getting in Jackson's face. "And I'm not _that_ sweet and innocent."

"Allison," Scott spoke up, as he approached the two of them. "You don't have to do this."

"Don't worry about it," Allison assured Scott. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Is that so?" Jackson raised his eyebrows.

The two of them continued with their stare-off, before Jackson raised a hand. Instinctively, Allison grabbed his arm and moved behind him, grabbing his shoulder too and pulling it back, causing Jackson to fall down on his back.

"Okay, I give," Jackson grumbled, as he stood up from the floor and moved around his should, glaring slightly at Allison.

"How did you-?" Scott stammered slightly, looking at Allison. "But I thought-?"

"I told you, I'm stronger than I look," Allison said, walking behind Scott and placing her face on his shoulder. "Don't mess with me," She whispered into his ear, as Scott turned around to see the smirk on her face.

* * *

_11:30am_

All six students were getting bored, yet again. Jackson twirled his pen in his hands, before he started to tap it and the palm of his hand against the table, creating a beat. Stiles decided to join in too, using two of his pencils like drumsticks and beating them against the corner of the table. Eventually, everyone else joined in too, Lydia drumming her nails on the table, Scott banging the table with his hands, Allison jingling her keys, and even Erica zipped and unzipped her backpack to the beat.

The beats eventually stopped when Gerard entered the library. "Alright, you all get 30 minutes for lunch here," He told them all.

"Well, wouldn't the cafeteria be a more suitable place to eat lunch?" Erica spoke, as Gerard turned to her. "S-Sir," She stammered slightly at the end.

"I honestly don't give a shit about where you think it would be suitable to eat," Gerard stated.

"Uh, Mr. Argent, sir," Stiles raised his hand. "Will soda be made available to us?"

"We're all really thirsty, grandpa," Allison nodded, hoping he might go a little softer on them (not that it was likely).

"I get dehydrated really fast," Lydia informed him.

"I've seen her dehydrate, sir," Scott added. "Trust me, it's not pretty."

"Oh, here's an idea," Jackson said, slowly standing up. "How about I go get it, and-"

Gerard glared at the rebellious teenager. "If you know what's best for you, get your butt back on that chair," He ordered, as Jackson sat back down. "I'm not letting you roam around these hallways," He told him, before pointing over at Stiles and Erica. "You, and you, get up! There's a soda machine down in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!"

* * *

A little bit later, Stiles and Erica walked together through the hallways. "So, what are you in for?" Stiles asked, trying to make conversation.

"...I had a seizure the other day in gym," Erica said casually, as she stopped walking, while Stiles stopped too and turned around so he was looking at her, surprised at how comfortable she seemed talking about it. "As soon as I was okay, the Coach yelled at me for disrupting class and gave me a detention, all because of some stupid seizure that I had no control over."

Stiles stared at Erica for a bit, thinking about it. "Hold on, you're that epileptic girl, aren't you?" He realized, causing Erica to look up at him with some discomfort showing. "Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Whatever, I've heard it all before," Erica shook her head, before changing the subject. "So why are you here?"

"Honestly?" Stiles asked, earning a nod from Erica. "I've always been a disappointment to my dad after mom died, so I've been trying to get my grades up to make him happy. Unfortunately, it's not good enough for him. He always finds some way to criticize me," He clenched his fist slightly. "I cut class on purpose so I could get detention and get away from my dad for the day. Thought maybe, hey, there's bound to be a bunch of other people in there too, right? Maybe I'll make some friends."

Erica looked at the frown on Stiles' face, before she grabbed his hand, causing him to look up at her. "Well you just made one," She gave a small smile to Stiles, who smiled back at her.

* * *

Back in the library, the other four teenagers remained silent with each other, until it was broken by none other than Jackson. "Hey, ladies," He called over to Allison and Lydia. "You wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis in the nuts?"

"Oh my god," Allison groaned, getting sick of Jackson.

"No thank you," Lydia said, tiredly, looking down at her nails.

"So, Lydia, would you ever consider dating a guy like that?" Jackson questioned. "I mean, if he had a great personality, good dancer, had a cool car...although, you'd probably have to ride in the back seat cause his nuts would ride shotgun."

Lydia leaned against the wall, and let her mind wander. "You know what I wish I was doing?"

"Watch what you say," Jackson warned her. "Scott over here is a cherry."

"I wish I was on a plane," Lydia sighed, imagining it. "To France."

"Cherry?" Scott repeated what Jackson said in disbelief. "I'm not a cherry," He scoffed, gaining Allison's attention, as the teenage girl raised her head and listened in.

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked him. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"..She lives in Canada," Scott shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "I met her last year when I went on vacation to Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her."

"You ever laid anyone around here?" Jackson asked out of curiosity, only for Scott to end up pressing his finger to his lips and pointing slightly over at Allison. "Oh, you and Allison...did it," He assumed, smirking slightly. "So what? This isn't the first time you met her, isn't it?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Lydia spoke up, as she and Allison stared at the two guys.

Scott shook his head. "It's nothing," He insisted, before facing Jackson. "Just drop it, dude."

"Well, Scotty over here was telling me that in addition to the number of Canadian girls he's been with, that presently he and Ally over there are riding the horse," Jackson explained, seeming satisfied with himself.

"What?" Allison asked, clearly confused.

"You pig!" Lydia snapped at Scott, clearly disgusted. "I never thought you'd go and take advantage of a girl like that."

"Look, Jackson just said I was a cherry, I told him I wasn't, that's it!" Scott held up his hands in innocence. "He's lying! Besides, I just met Allison today, for god's sake!"

"Then why exactly did you motion to her?" Jackson asked, eyeing Scott, who just remained silent. "Did you or did you not motion over to Allison?"

Scott looked down at the ground for a bit, before sighing in defeat. "Yeah, but...I just didn't want her to know I was a virgin," He admitted, while Jackson snickered. "Well excuse me for being a virgin, sorry."

Allison seemed curious. "Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

"I don't know," Scott shrugged, who looked down slightly in shame. "It's my business."

"...I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin," Allison informed Scott with a small smile. "Besides, we're only in high school, it doesn't mean anything," She added, earning a smile back from Scott.

* * *

**AN: Okay, just so you guys know, those aren't the actual reasons why Stiles and Erica were in detention, they were pretty much lying to each other. We'll all find out later in the story how they actually got stuck in detention though, along with everyone else's reasons (you know, if this story survives, haha)**

**Until the next update, bye :)**


	4. Jackson's Secret

**Hey There!**

**Alright, so I've decided I'm going to keep this story going now. Even though I don't have as many reviews as I had hoped for, all the reviews I got were pretty much positive, which is enough for me...plus, I've written out all the chapters, and I'd hate to see them go to waste haha**

**Well, this chapter is also pretty short compared to my other ones, so sorry about that. I'm just trying to organize everything.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or Breakfast Club**

* * *

As soon as Stiles and Erica had returned with the sodas, the group got out their lunches and started to eat. "Where's your lunch?" Lydia asked out of curiosity, noticing Jackson had no lunch.

"You're wearing it," Jackson couldn't help but say.

"You're disgusting," Lydia said, taking her lunch out of her bag.

Jackson watched as Lydia took out a black container and placed it on a wooden block, before she poured some soy sauce in a small dish. "What's that?" Jackson asked, looking over at Lydia's food.

"Sushi," Lydia shrugged, making no big deal out of it, as she put away the soy sauce and grabbed her chopsticks, only to see that Jackson was still confused. "Rice, raw fish, and seaweed, you idiot."

Most of the others were staring down at Lydia's lunch too, surprised that she would actually bring sushi as a school lunch. "You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth, but you'll eat that?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

"Can you just let me eat?" Lydia asked instead, getting annoyed by Jackson.

Scott took out a large bag of potato chips, three sandwiches, an apple, a banana, and a carton of milk, before setting down his large brown bag on the floor, and getting ready to dig in. Even Allison was staring at Scott's lunch.

"Really? All that? For you?" She asked, as Scott looked up at her. "You could feed like 5 kids with that."

"I'm a growing guy," Scott shrugged a bit. "Why? What do you have?"

"Just a lousy ham and cheese sandwich, and some sparkling water," Allison answered, taking her lunch of of her bag. "I honestly don't even like ham."

Scott looked down at his lunch, before handing her one of his sandwiches and his apple. "You can have this if you want," He offered. "Don't worry, it's chicken."

"You sure you don't mind?" Allison asked, making sure.

"Nah, I'll be good," Scott nodded. "Besides, you don't wanna starve yourself."

Allison smiled a bit, as she accepted Scott's lunch and took a bite out of the apple first.

Meanwhile, Stiles watched as Erica opened up her soda can, allowing the coke to overflow and spill, so she leaned over and slurped on it. As soon as she was done drinking, she grabbed come sugar straws and a packet of corn chips out of her bag, before she opened one of the straws and tapped some sugar onto her tongue.

"Is that really all you have?" Stiles asked, looking down at Erica's lunch.

"Apparently, yeah," Erica nodded, casually. "My mom doesn't bother to give me any actual or much food anymore."

Stiles was about to say something, until Jackson approached and sat down in the seat next to him. "So, what's for lunch?" He asked, grabbed Stiles' lunch bag and placing it in front of himself.

"Uh, just your usual, standard lunch," Stiles answered.

Jackson reached inside the bag, before pulling out a thermos. "Milk?"

"Soup."

"Apple juice...PB&J with the crust cut off," Jackson continued, looking at the food in front of him. "Well, Stiles, what a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented...is your dad Mr. Rogers?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, just as Jackson stood up. "Alright, who's up for dinner and a show?" He asked around, as he walked to the middle of the room. "Here's my impression of life at the Stilinski household."

"Son?" Jackson called, pretending to be the Sheriff, before switching to Stiles.

"Yeah, dad?"

"How's your day, pal?"

"Great, dad! How's yours?"

"Super! Say, Stiles, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?"

"Great, dad...but I've got homework to do..."

"That's alright son, you can do it on the boat! Isn't life swell?"

By the time Jackson was done, Stiles seemed uncomfortable and clenched his hand into a fist. "Alright, how's life at your home?" Scott shot back at Jackson, trying to defend Stiles.

"Oh, mine? It's really easy," Jackson said, standing back up again, and pretending to act like his dad. "Stupid...worthless...no-good, god-damn, son of a bitch!" He said in a drunken voice. "Retarded, big-mouth, know-it-all, asshole jerk!"

Jackson then crossed his arms, and spoke in a feminine voice. "You forgot ugly, lazy, disrespectful-"

"Shut up, bitch!" Jackson cried, switching back to his father and pretending to slap his wife. "Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"

"What about you, dad?" Jackson asked, switching to himself.

"Fuck you."

"No, what about _you_?"

"Fuck you!"

"No, what about you, dad?"

"FUCK YOU!" Jackson yelled, pretending to throw something that hit himself in the head.

For a moment, everyone was silent...until Stiles broke it. "Was that real?"

"That's bullshit," Scott disagreed, staring at Jackson. "I don't believe a single word of it."

"Scott," Allison started, not wanting another argument to break out. "Maybe you should stop."

"You don't believe me, huh?" Jackson asked, as he stepped over to Scott and looked down at him. "You believe this?" He asked instead, pulling up his sleeve to reveal small round scar on his forearm. "It's about the size of a cigar. See, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage."

Allison pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a minute, actually feeling sympathetic for Jackson for once, while Scott turned his head away, trying not to look at the scar, and feeling guilt build up inside of himself.

Jackson remained silent, as he pulled down his sleeve again and walked away, screaming in rage as he swiped the books off of the front desk, before climbing up the staircase and sitting down on the steps, placing his head between his legs and trying to calm down.

Lydia's gaze went from Jackson to Scott. "You shouldn't have said that."

"How was I supposed to know?" Scott asked, feeling bad about it.


	5. A Field Trip

**Hey Everyone**

**So, I accidentally deleted this fic for a while, but now it's back :) I hope you guys are still interested in it, cause we are officially at the point where the Pack smuggles some drugs! Yeah, that doesn't sound right, but it's still interesting, I hope.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Breakfast Club**

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Jackson and everyone else had calmed down. "Hey," Jackson called to the others. "Anyone up for a little field trip?"

"I don't know," Allison bit her lip. "We already got into enough trouble earlier when you messed with the door."

"Look, it's not as if we're sneaking out of the building and running to the woods," Jackson insisted, sitting down on the front desk. "It's just a quick stop to my locker. I got a treat for all of us inside."

The others exchanged glances, trying to decide what to do. "What the hell?" Lydia shrugged. "We've already broken most of the rules, what's one more gonna do?"

"I wouldn't mind busting outta this hell hole for a bit," Stiles nodded, considering it.

"Yeah, it's getting real boring being cooped up in here," Erica agreed. "I could use some excitement right about now."

"So, that's four out of six," Jackson counted, before facing Scott and Allison. "What about you two? You coming, or are you playing teacher's pets again?" He asked, but Scott and Allison remained silent. "Alright then, guess the rest of us are outta here."

As Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, and Erica walked to the door, Allison stood up. "Wait!" She called over to them. "...I'm coming too."

"What?" Scott looked up at Allison in shock, as he stood up too. "If we get caught, we could get another detention, or get suspended!"

"You said it's not too late to find out who I am and where I belong...well maybe this is where I belong, in detention with all of you," Allison remembered. "This is the first time I've ever gotten in trouble, and it's actually been pretty fun so far. I'm going."

Scott sighed in defeat, looking back and forth between Allison and the others. "Alright, whatever...guess I'm coming too," He decided. "Plus if you guys leave, there's still a good chance I'll get blamed anyway with the rest of you no matter what I decide."

Allison smiled, as she and Scott ran over to the others. "Welcome to the dark side, my friends. Promise you'll get your cookies later," Jackson patted Scott on the back, before facing everyone else. "Alright, we're busting outta here."

Jackson peeked through the library doors to see Gerard walk past without noticing them. "Alright, coast's clear," He whispered, opening the door so everyone else could come out.

"So, how do you know where Argent went?" Lydia asked, as they walked through the hallways.

"I don't."

"Then how do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't," Jackson repeated, before facing Lydia. "Being bad feels pretty good, doesn't it?"

Stiles was walking next to Scott, before turning to face him. "So what's the point of going to Jackson's locker?"

"Beats me," Scott shrugged.

"Okay, now that I think about it, maybe this was a mistake," Stiles realized. "Why are we risking getting caught?"

"Because we're all bored and want to do something," Allison piped in.

Eventually, they all arrived at Jackson's locker. Once Jackson got it open, he opened up the top part and grabbed a brown bag from the shelf. "Here we are," Jackson smirked to himself.

"Someone's a slob," Lydia wrinkled her nose, looking inside the locker.

"Sorry, my maid's on vacation," Jackson said, dryly and sarcastically.

"What's in there?" Erica asked, curiously.

Jackson took out another paper bag, before opening that one to reveal yet another bag. "Please tell me that's the last bag," Allison said, crossing her arms and getting bored, as Jackson removed the item from the last bag, and shoving all three of them back in his locker.

"Drugs," Stiles stated, dumbly, just realizing what Jackson got.

"Jackson, put it back!" Scott snapped, while Jackson just stuffed the drugs in his pocket and walked away.

"Drugs..." Stiles repeated, still trying to process the information. "He has marijuana."

Allison just seemed to shrug it off, trying to ignore the part of herself that was screaming she'd regret it later, before she walked off too, followed by Lydia, then Scott, who was getting annoyed by Stiles' rambling.

"Do you approve of this?" Stiles questioned Erica, who just shrugged, also seeming hesitant about it, before they both followed the others.

As all of them walked back, they spotted Gerard in the opposite hallway, and tried not to panic. "Run!" Allison whispered, before all of them starting running down the hallways.

The six teenagers continued to run, slipping and sliding across the halls, while trying to avoid Gerard at the same time. "Wait, where are you guys going?" Jackson called to everyone, as they all stopped. "We have to go through the cafeteria."

"The activities hall is an easy route, we're sure not to cross with Gerard," Scott disagreed, before looking at everyone else. "Come on, we're through listening to him. Let's go!"

Scott and Stiles immediately ran, followed by Allison, then Erica, and a hesitant Lydia. Jackson just groaned a bit, before he followed them too.

As they ran, all of them eventually reached a gate that blocked the way back. "Shit!" Allison cursed, as she gripped the bars of the gate.

"Nice going, McCall," Jackson told Scott.

"Fuck you!" Scott glared at Jackson.

"Fuck _you_!" Lydia exclaimed, her head snapping around to face Scott. "We should've listened to Jackson!"

"Great," Stiles complained, leaning against the gate. "We're screwed."

"...No, just me," Jackson shook his head, as he reached into his pocket and faced Stiles. "Get everyone back to the library, I'm gonna get Argent's attention," He ordered, before shoving the marijuana down Stiles' pants, and running off.

"Won't you come see about me?!" Jackson sang badly at the top of his lungs, running through the hallways, rattling the lockers. "I'll be alone, dancing you know it, baby!"

Meanwhile, Gerard heard Jackson's voice, clenching his fist. "That son of a bitch," He cursed, as he ran after the voice.

"Tell me, your troubles and doubts! Giving me everything, inside and out!" Jackson continued to yell and run, tearing down some signs and posters on the wall. "Don't you, forget about me!"

Gerard started to pant, as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, until he heard noise in the gym. Gerard ran inside to find Jackson there with a lacrosse ball and stick.

"3, 2, 1..." Jackson counted, before shooting the ball into the net. "Winning shot, baby!"

"Whittemore!" Gerard yelled at Jackson, who turned around to face him. "What is this?! What are you doing?!"

"Lacrosse," Jackson said innocently, catching the ball up and down with the stick. "I was thinking of joining the team next year, so I figured I'd get in some practice now."

"Give me the stick," Gerard ordered, holding out his hand. "Give me that stick, now."

Jackson made a fake-pass, pretending to toss it over to Gerard twice, before placing it on the ground and kicking it over, only for Gerard to kick it away angrily. As the two of them walked towards the door, Jackson stopped for a minute and picked up his jacket slowly, just to irritate Gerard more (which worked), before he actually got up and left.


	6. Gerard's Fury

**I do not own Teen Wolf or Breakfast Club**

* * *

"Get your stuff, let's go," Gerard snarled at Jackson, shoving the boy as they got back to the library, where everyone was sitting back in their seats. "Mr. Wise Guy over here took it upon himself to go into the gym," He told the other students. "I'm sorry to inform you, you'll be without his services for the rest of the day."

"Boo hoo," Jackson said, dryly, sitting back down in his seat.

"Everything's a big joke to you, isn't it?" Gerard questioned the rebel. "The false alarm you pulled Friday, really funny, huh? What if your home, what if your family...what if your _dope _was on fire?"

"Impossible, sir," Jackson responded. "It's in Stilinski's pants."

Stiles looked down at his lap, getting a little uncomfortable, considering he actually did have drugs in his pants, while Allison stifled a laugh. "You think he's funny?" Gerard turned his attention to Allison, and glaring at her. "You think he's bitchin', is that it?"

"Grandpa," Allison started, letting out a sigh.

"Let me tell you something," Gerard stared down hardly at his granddaughter. "Look at him, he's a dick," He pointed over at Jackson, while Allison leaned against her chair, only half-listening to what her grandfather had to say. "You visit him in five years, you'll see how goddamn funny he is."

Allison just nodded absently, hiding her fear, before Gerard approached Jackson and bent down so they were face-to-face. "What's the matter, Jackson? You gonna cry?" He questioned, while Jackson remained silent. "Come on, let's go."

"Keep your fucking hands off me!" Jackson yelled, shooting out of his seat when Gerard tried to grab his arm. "I'd expect better management from you, Argent," He said, before taking his sunglasses out of his coat pocket and placing them in front of Scott. "For better hallway vision."

The five students watched as Jackson knocked some items off the front desk, before Gerard escorted him out of the library.

* * *

Gerard had dragged Jackson into the storage room and shoved him down on the ground. "That's the last time, Whittemore," He pointed down at Jackson, who looked like he couldn't care less. "That's the last time you make me look bad in front of those kids, especially my granddaughter. Look what you're doing to her, she was an angel earlier this morning, and now your behavior is starting to affect her.

"I make $30,000 a year, I have a home, a family, and I'm not just going to throw it away cause of some punk like you," Gerard glared hard at the young delinquent. "But some day, some day when you're out of here and forgotten all about this place, and they've forgotten all about you, and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life, I will be there...and I will kick the living shit out of you."

Jackson's eyes widened slightly, as he took the moment to look up at Gerard this time, actually hearing what he said. "That's right, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt."

"...Are you threatening me?" Jackson questioned, appearing to remain strong, but that strength was slowly disappearing.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Gerard shot back, a smirk appearing on his face. "You think anyone's gonna believe you? You think anyone will take your word over mine?" He pointed out. "I'm a man of respect around here, people love me-"

"Might wanna rethink that," Jackson said under his breath, making sure Gerard didn't hear.

"-but you? You're a lying sack of shit, and everyone knows it," Gerard continued, while Jackson clenched his fist and looked down, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Gerard. "Oh, that's it...get over here, pal!" He exclaimed, taking off his blazer and glaring at Jackson. "Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know how tough you are right now! I'll give you the first punch!"

Jackson just remained silent, as Gerard continued to taunt him, holding back his anger. "That's what I thought," Gerard said, finishing up. "You're a gutless piece of shit," He told Jackson, before picking up his blazer and leaving the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

As soon as Jackson was sure that Gerard was gone, he looked up at the ceiling and found a loose square in it, before noticing a stack of boxes in the corner. "Sucker," Jackson smirked to himself, climbing up the boxes and entering the air vent, placing the square back in the right spot, before he started crawling carefully, being sure not to make much noise.

"A naked blonde walks into a bar with a poodle in one arm, and a two-foot beef stick in the other," Jackson chuckled, deciding to entertain himself with a joke as he crawled. "She sets the poodle on the table, the bar tender says, 'I suppose you won't be needing a drink'. The naked lady says-" Jackson cut himself off, as he felt the surface underneath him begin to crack.

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

In the library, the five students heard Jackson's scream, and looked up to see Jackson fall through the ceiling and land on the library shelf. Jackson stood up and brushed himself off, before walking down the stairs to see the shocked faces of everyone else.

"Forgot my pencil," Jackson shrugged, walking over to where he sat earlier and grabbing a pencil.

"Goddammit!" The familiar sound of Gerard yelled, as he entered the library. "What in god's name is going on here?"

All five of them just shrugged in innocence as their response. "What was that ruckus?" Gerard questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

"What ruckus?" Scott asked, sounding clueless.

"I was just in my office, and I just heard a ruckus!"

Stiles raised his hand slightly. "Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" He suggested.

"Watch that smart mouth of yours, Mr," Gerard warned Stiles.

Meanwhile, Jackson sat up under the table he was hiding underneath, only to end up hitting his head against the top. "Ow!"

To cover up the bang, Scott tapped the table with his hand twice, Jackson hit the top of the table, and Erica kicked her feet off of the table she sat at. "What?" Gerard asked. "What is that noise?"

"What noise?" Scott asked, innocently.

"Sir, there was-" Lydia stopped in the middle of her sentence and ended up gasping slightly.

Allison glanced over at the bottom of Lydia's table to find Jackson sitting there with his head between Lydia's legs. Immediately, Allison looked away, trying to get the image out of her head, while Lydia covered up the gasp as a sneeze and started fake-coughing. Everyone else then started coughing too, trying to help and throw Gerard off.

"That noise?" Lydia asked quickly once she was done coughing. "Was that the noise you heard? Us coughing?"

"No, it wasn't," Gerard crossed his arms. "Now, I may have not caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will...I will not be made a fool of!" He insisted, before turning around to exit the library, reveal a toilet seat cover stuck to his butt.

As soon as Gerard was gone, Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Erica burst out laughing, while Lydia started kicking underneath her table, causing Jackson to groan in pain, before she moved her seat backwards and allowed Jackson to get up. "You asshole!" Lydia glared hard at the delinquent.

"It was an accident," Jackson said, sounding innocent, while standing up and approaching Stiles. "So, can I have my dubage back?"

"No one look," Stiles told everyone, tucking his chair in even more so no one was looking, before he took the marijuana out of his pants and handed it over to Jackson.

Jackson snatched it from him, as he walked to the back of the library, while Stiles zipped up his pants. "Never again...never."


	7. Getting High

**Hi Everyone! **

**So, we've come to the fun part. We get to see the gang high on drugs! Yeah, again, not the best thing to say, but the important part is this is where they start to bond. And soon enough, we'll get to the reasons why everyone else got stuck in detention, and what they have to hide.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or The Breakfast Club**

* * *

"You're not really gonna smoke that stuff in here," Scott asked Jackson, who decided not to answer and continued walking away.

Lydia exchanged glances with Scott, who shook his head 'no', but Lydia decided to go her own way and followed Jackson. Everyone else remained silent, until Stiles looked at Scott and made a 'just a little bit' motion, but Scott refused. In the end, Stiles stood up and walked off too. Scott looked over at Erica, who just gave a silent shrug and followed Stiles.

Allison bit her lip and fiddled around with her necklace, while Scott bounced his knee up and down. "...Go ahead," He sighed in defeat, and Allison immediately stood up and ran to the back.

Scott watched as Allison left him, before he picked up the sunglasses on the table and walked off too.

* * *

A few minutes later, Stiles was sitting on the table, wearing Jackson's sunglasses, until he hunched over and randomly bust out laughing. As Allison rolled up the marijuana in her cigarette, Jackson took his lighter and lit up the tip for her. Allison placed the cigarette in her mouth and took a deep breath in, only to end up coughing out smoke, and giggling to herself about it.

"Wow!" Allison laughed, looking down at her cigarette, and placing it back in her mouth.

Erica blew some smoke out of her cigarette, and tried to catch it again with her mouth. "Chicks cannot hold the smoke," Stiles said in a nasally accent, causing all of them to laugh. "That's what it is."

"Do you know how popular I am?" Lydia asked, twisting her hair around her fingers in a ditsy way. "I am so popular, everyone loves me so much!" She smiled to herself, taking another puff of smoke.

"Gimme five!" Stiles raised his hand, as Erica leaned over and slapped his forehead, causing Stiles to fall over and make everyone laugh.

Meanwhile, Scott came out of the library office, which was full of smoke, taking a marijuana cigarette of his own out of his mouth and throwing it down. "Glad to see Scott's enjoying his cookies now," Jackson smiled a bit, as everyone turned and saw Scott.

Scott unzipped his sweater and pumped his fist in the air, before doing a cartwheel across the floor and throwing his sweater away. Scott laughed to himself, as he danced around the library shelf and looked down at everyone else, before he jumped onto a bench and removed his white shirt to reveal a blue tank shirt underneath.

As Scott threw down his white shirt, Allison stood up and caught it. "Woo! Go Scott!" She cheered, while Stiles placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled, as Scott continued to dance, jumping over some of the short bookcases and running around the shelf, punching the air in front of him too as if he were a boxer.

Eventually, Scott made it back to the office. "YEAH!" He yelled, going back inside and slamming the door, causing the glass on it to shatter and break into tiny pieces.

* * *

Once Scott had calmed down a bit, he sat with the others in the lounge of the library, where Stiles was laughing to himself again. "And he says chicks can't handle this stuff," Allison stared over at Stiles. "Yet he's the one that's laughing like an idiot."

"Hey, dude," Stiles called over to Scott once he calmed down. "You got a middle name?"

"Guess," Scott challenged.

"It's Wesley," Erica answered before Stiles got the chance to guess. "Your birthday is April 8th...you're 5'9 1/2, you weigh 130lbs...and your social security number is 049380913."

Scott, Stiles, and Allison stared at Erica in amazement, which was coming from the fact that they were all still somewhat high. "Wow," Stiles said, blankly. "Are you psychic?"

"No," Erica smiled mischievously, before reaching inside her pocket and pulling out something. "I stole your wallet."

"Great," Scott groaned a little, snatching his wallet away from a smirking Erica. "She's a thief, too."

"Not a thief," Stiles shook his head. "She's just...multi-talented."

"...He has a nude picture in there," Erica added. "It's totally perverted."

Allison stifled a laugh. "What?" She asked, letting out a giggle. "This I gotta see!"

"That's a lie!" Scott stated, shoving his wallet into his pocket. "And even if it was true, there's no way I'd let you see it."

"Well then, I guess I have to steal it from you and find out myself," Allison smirked over at Scott. "Time to see how strong you really are, Mr. Captain-of-the-Lacrosse-Team."

The two of them continued their stare-off for a few more seconds, before Allison pounced on top of Scott and tried to get inside his pocket. "This is considered rape you know!" Scott couldn't help but laugh, as he struggled to get the girl off of him, while Allison ignored him and laughed too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia sat by Jackson, looking at some small pictures of girls that Jackson carried around with him. "Are these your girlfriends?" She asked out of curiosity.

Jackson shrugged a bit. "Some of them."

"What about the others?"

"Well, some of them I consider girlfriends, and some I...consider."

"Consider what?"

"Whether or not I wanna hang out with them."

Lydia looked up at Jackson. "So, you don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"

Jackson turned his head towards Lydia. "Do you?"

"Well, yeah, it's the way it should be," Lydia nodded, flipping through the pictures, while Jackson dug around in her bag. "...So why do you have so many girlfriends?"

"Well why do you have so much shit in your purse?" Jackson shot back, looking at all the stuff in Lydia's giant purse.

Lydia shrugged in response. "I don't know, I guess I never throw anything out."

"Then neither do I," Jackson agreed, answering Lydia's previous question.

* * *

Back with the others, Scott and Allison were looking at Stiles' wallet this time. "This is probably the worst fake ID I've ever seen," Scott stated, turning to Stiles. "You realize you made yourself 68, right?"

"Yeah, I goofed it up," Stiles nodded a bit.

"Why do you need a fake ID?" Allison asked, curiously.

"So I can vote," Stiles said, as if the answer was obvious, before turning to Erica. "So, what do you have with you?"

Erica let out a breath, as she grabbed her large bag and dumped everything out of it. "Whoa," Scott's eyes widened, looking down at the large pile of trash. "Do you have to carry that much shit in your bag?"

"Yes," Erica said, simply. "I do have to carry this much...shit in my bag."

"Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady?" Scott asked her. "You know, sitting in an alley, staring at buildings and talking to them," He described, earning an elbow in the arm from Allison. "Ow," He mumbled, rubbing his arm.

"If that's what I have to do," Erica shrugged.

"Why do you have to do anything?" Allison asked, trying not to be rude.

Erica turned her head towards Allison. "Because my life at home is...unsatisfying."

"So you'd submit yourself to the dangers of living on the streets just because your home life is 'unsatisfying'?" Scott summarized.

"I don't just have go to the streets," Erica said, getting a little upset. "I could run away and go to the ocean, or country, or the mountains. I could go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan..."

"...Well, everyone's home life is unsatisfying," Stiles pointed out, trying to make Erica feel better. "If it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever."

"But, wouldn't her standards go beyond what most people would consider as...normal?" Scott told Stiles, earning a punch this time from Allison instead. "Ow! Will you quit it?"

"You know what, forget it," Erica decided, getting annoyed. "I wouldn't expect any of you to understand."

"Come on, Erica," Stiles tried to stop Erica. "What happened to being friends?"

"Just go away!" Erica insisted, walking away.

Stiles just glared a bit at Scott, before he got up and followed Erica. Even Allison stood up and sat away from him too. "What?" Scott asked, seeming clueless. "Come on, that wasn't me talking. It was the weed!"


	8. Erica's Truth and Lie

**Hey!**

**Alright, so I haven't really updated many of my stories that much. I've been lacking reviews, and I've been getting self conscious about my writing, but someone commented on liking this story on another website, and it made me happy enough to continue with this.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! R&R**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Breakfast Clube**

* * *

Erica was sitting down on one of the shorter bookshelves, playing with a loose thread on her shirt. "Uh, hey, Erica," Stiles greeted, approaching the blonde girl.

"I told you to go away," Erica said, not looking at Stiles in the eye.

"Look, I'm trying to help here," Stiles insisted. "I'm not the one that dumped my trash onto the couch and dragged everyone in my shit. You could've ignored me and chose not to do that. It's too late not to talk about it now," He told Erica, who slowly looked up at him. "So what is it? It's not about your seizures, or your epilepsy, it's something else. What is it?"

For a moment, Erica remained silent and pressed her lips together, as her eyes seemed to water slightly, and she looked away from him again. "...Is it your parents?" Stiles asked, at last.

At this, Erica turned her head towards him. "...Yes, my mom specifically since my dad isn't around." She nodded slightly. "How did you know?"

"You already know my dad is the reason why my life sucks, figured it's the same for most people here," Stiles pointed out. "So what did your parents do?"

"...She doesn't care about me," Erica said a little slowly, sniffing a bit. "When she stopped caring about me, that was around the time my epilepsy developed. Right at the time when I needed her most, she wasn't there for me," She explained. "I had to save up myself to go to a doctor and get medication for it, but the side effects were weight gain and acne. And since I was starting high school at the time, people teased me. They called me fat, and ugly, and the next thing I knew, I believed them and starting acting like a crazy pariah."

Stiles stared down at Erica, before he gripped her hand. "You're not fat, or ugly, or a crazy pariah," He encouraged her. "Epileptic or not, you're beautiful."

Erica looked down at their hands intertwined with each other, before glancing back up at the dorky boy. "Thanks for saying that, Stiles," She smiled, before pulling Stiles into a hug. "Thanks for being my friend."

* * *

Later on, all six teenagers were sitting on the floor together, asking each other random questions. "What would I do for a million bucks?" Allison repeated Lydia's question, thinking about it. "Well, I don't know."

"Look, the idea is to search your mind for anything until you reach the ultimate limit," Lydia explained, trying to think of something. "For example...would you drive to school naked?"

"Now that would be a nice sight," Scott muttered jokingly, earning a shove from Allison. "I was kidding! I swear, you're treating me like your own personal punching bag."

"Shut up," Allison said playfully, before looking back at Lydia. "Would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course," Lydia nodded.

"...Is it Spring, or Winter?"

"Doesn't matter...uh, Spring."

"Front or back of the school?"

"Either one."

Allison considered it for a moment, before taking a deep breath and answering. "...Yes."

"Now that takes a lot of courage," Stiles pointed to Allison. "Impressive."

"I'd do that," Erica spoke up, all eyes on her now. "I don't need a million dollars to do it. I'd do anything sexual if I was given the choice."

Scott scoffed at her. "You're lying."

"Well I already have. I've done everything there is...except a few things that are illegal," Erica smirked at everyone else. "I'm a nymphomaniac."

"Do your parents know?" Allison asked, raising her eyebrows in shock.

"The only person I told is my psychiatrist," Erica shook her head, still smiling mischievously. "Once I told him...he nailed me. I mean, I don't think that what he did count as rape since I paid him and all-"

Stiles was starting to get uncomfortable. Maybe Erica _would_ turn out to be one of those shopping bag ladies someday, which started to make him a little afraid. Did he just make friends with a psycho or something?!

"He's an adult!" Lydia exclaimed, getting disgusted.

"Yeah," Erica nodded. "He's married too."

"Eew!" Lydia shrieked. "Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"

Erica shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "Well, the first few times-"

"_First few times_?!" Lydia repeated. "You mean he did it more than once? Are you a crazy bitch or something?"

"Well since she's seeing a psychiatrist..." Jackson trailed off, indicating that she probably was crazy.

"Alright, let's move on," Scott decided, turning his attention to Lydia. "If you could do one crazy yet realistic thing, what would it be?" He questioned. "You know, go skydiving, confront a wolf, like that."

"Something crazy but realistic," Lydia repeated, thinking about it. "Probably win a field medal."

"Field medal?" Stiles repeated. "What's that?"

"It's an award that's given to young mathematicians for making outstanding mathematical discoveries," Lydia described, wearing a small smile on her face, thinking about it. "Someday, I want to win one."

"Wait, how is that realistic?" Scott asked. "Wouldn't you have to be like, super smart to win something like that?"

"Who said I'm not?"

Stiles shook his head slightly. "Well, you don't exactly act like you are."

"Well I can't exactly be popular if I'm a geek, now can I?" Lydia pointed out. "And for your information, I have a genius level IQ, I know how to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail, and I understand Archaic Latin almost fluently."

For a moment, the remaining students were stunned silent. "Archaic?" Allison broke the silence. "What about normal Latin?"

"I got bored of it," Lydia shrugged as if it was a normal thing. "Now come on, let's continue with questions."

"Okay, fine," Erica said, thinking of another question. "Have you ever done...you know, it?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Didn't we already cover this?"

"Yeah, but you never exactly gave an answer," Jackson pointed out.

"...Look, I'm not gonna discuss my sexual life with a bunch of strangers," Lydia insisted, trying to avoid the question.

"Well we already know that you're super smart," Stiles pointed out. "This one is just a simple yes or no answer."

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Erica told Lydia. "If you say you no, you're a prude. If you say yes, that makes you a slut...unless you're a tease."

"She's a tease and you know it. All girls are," Scott stated, earning a look from Allison. "Well, most girls."

"Well you were technically a tease earlier this morning," Allison shot back at Scott.

"She's only a tease if what you do gets her hot," Jackson continued, staring at the strawberry blonde. "Face it, you're a tease."

Lydia, on the other hand, was starting to get annoyed. "I'm not a tease!"

"Look, sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect," Jackson informed her. "What do you use it to get?"

"I don't use it!"

"Just answer the question," Jackson insisted, and everyone else spoke up too.

"Be honest."

"No big deal."

"Answer the question, Lydia."

Lydia clenched her fist, getting annoyed with everyone, until she finally snapped. "NO!" She yelled. "I never did it!"

For a short moment, everyone was silent, until Erica smirked. "I never did it either," She admitted, earning a couple of relieved and shocked looks from the others. "Come on, Stiles, I thought you would at least catch on to my lie. I just did it to piss off the princess over there," Erica told Stiles, before smirking over at Lydia. "I'm not a nymphomaniac...but I am a compulsive liar sometimes."


	9. Scott's Reasons & Allison's History

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Breakfast Club**

* * *

"You are such a bitch!" Lydia screeched, glaring daggers at the epileptic girl. "You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!"

"Well I would do it, though," Erica answered honestly this time. "I mean, if you love them, then it's okay."

"I can't believe you," Lydia shook her head. "You're quiet the whole day, then when you open your mouth, you pour all these lies and try to get attention from everyone."

Erica stared hard at Lydia. "You really think I would lie about being epileptic, or that my mom doesn't give a shit about me?" She questioned. "That's not something I would ever lie about. I only lie to people that deserve to be messed with."

"Look, maybe we should just cool down," Scott suggested. "I mean, we're all pretty crazy in our own ways. There's nothing wrong with that. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."

"How are you crazy?" Stiles asked, looking over at Scott, who remained silent for a bit.

"...You can't think for yourself," Allison realized, remembering the short conversation she and Scott had that morning.

Scott nodded at Allison's words. "You know what I did to get in here?" He asked everyone. "...I super-glued Isaac Lahey's ass to his desk."

Lydia couldn't help but let out a snicker, while Stiles raised his eyebrows. "That was you?"

"And the crazy thing is...I did it for my uncle," Scott admitted. "I wanted the coach to think I was cool. He always told me about the wild things he used to do back when he was in school, and I felt like he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone. So when I was sitting in homeroom, I saw Isaac walk in, looking kinda skinny and weak.

"Then I thought about the coach, and the next thing I knew, I arrived early at my next class, stole some super-glue from the teacher's desk and poured it all over Isaac's seat before he came into class. When Isaac tried to leave, his pants ripped, even his underwear, and everyone was laughing and cheering me on.

"Later on when I sat in Argent's office, I saw Mr. Lahey having a go at Isaac. There are rumors that he abuses Isaac at home too. I went up, and I explained what happened to him...and the humiliation, the _fucking _humiliation he felt...it was unreal," Scott remembered the moment, his guilt building up. "I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way...it's all because of me and my stupid uncle...I fucking hate him.

"He's like a machine," Scott continued, before doing an impression of Coach Finstock. ""Scott, you gotta be #1! I won't tolerate any losers in this family or on my team! You're intensity is for shit! Win!"...you son of a bitch," He finished. "Sometimes I just wish my leg could give...then I won't be able to play lacrosse anymore, and he'd just forget about me."

By the end of Scott's story, everyone was feeling uncomfortable and sorry for Scott. Even Jackson. "You know what?" Jackson spoke up. "Your uncle and my old man, they should get together and go bowling."

"Look, can we just change the subject please?" Stiles asked everyone. "I'm getting like really depressed here."

"...I can text with my feet," Erica spoke up. "I can even play simple piano songs too."

"Well I can make spaghetti," Stiles said, just for the sake of it. "Not with my feet, though."

"I can actually apply lipstick using my breasts," Lydia told everyone, before glancing at Scott. "What can you do?"

Scott just shrugged. "I dunno...I'm pretty good at handling super-glue, I guess," He answered, before turning to Jackson. "And it's pretty clear Jackson has many talents, involving how to obtain weed."

"Don't tell me that it wasn't fun," Jackson shot back. "You were dancing around this place like you were having the time of your life, McCall."

"Point taken," Scott nodded, before his eyes landed on Allison. "What about you?"

"Me?" Allison pointed at herself, before shaking her head. "I can't do anything."

"Well everyone can do something," Scott insisted.

Allison thought about it for a moment, before smiling shyly and letting out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, fine, but it's sort of in my locker. It's right outside the library, though, so I can get it," Allison told everyone. "Here's the deal, I'll show you guys if you promise not to laugh."

"Go on, it can't be that bad," Erica encouraged. "I mean, I can text with my feet. It can't be worse than that."

"Fine," Allison gave in, as she stood up. "I'm telling you, it's weird though."

Allison ran over to the exit of the library and quickly snuck out. For a couple of minutes, it was silent in the library with Allison gone, and the others waiting for her.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard, and the next thing everyone saw was an arrow lodged right into the column that Stiles leaned against, almost making him faint. "What the hell?!" He yelled, panicking slightly.

Everyone turned around to see Allison standing right by the entrance, a compact bow in her hand. "I told you guys it was weird," She called over to them, as she walked back with an embarrassed smile on her face. "I was nationally ranked as a kid. My dad and my grandpa wanted me to go on so I'd be able to defend myself somehow."

"So that's what you're good at?" Scott asked, looking down at Allison's bow. "Archery."

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," Allison reminded him, as she removed the arrow from the wall, and sat back down.

"Trust me, I'm not laughing," Scott assured Allison. "I'm just making a reminder to never get you extremely mad."

"So, why exactly do you keep your bow with you at school?" Stiles asked, trying to get over the fact that he was almost struck with an arrow.

"I actually have a real bow and crossbow at home too. I took the compact bow with me cause I was originally planning to sneak out and get some practice in," Allison explained. "If you actually came to my house, you'd see a ton of rifles, guns, and several types of bullets in our garage...but don't worry, we're not some crazy gun-nut family. My dad sells firearms to the law enforcement."

"Oh, your dad's the owner of Argent-Arms!" Stiles realized. "My dad purchases most of the police's weapons from you guys."

Jackson stared at Allison. "Such a violent family for such a sweet girl," He noted.

"Don't laugh," Lydia snapped at Jackson. "You promised her."

"Am I laughing?" Jackson retorted, before turning his attention back to Allison. "You think it sucks having an overprotective dad, or a strict grandpa, but at least they give a shit about you. You know, I bet that it was one of them that taught you about archery, huh?" He questioned, as Allison got madder. "I bet you love getting his praise. Your grandpa, Gerard Argent, raising you to be the perfect granddaughter to him, but to everyone else you'll be a bitch someday, just as much as he's an asshole to us."

"Shut up!" Allison screamed in Jackson's face. "I don't care what you think, I fucking HATE my grandpa!" She blurted out, as she pressed her lips together. "Okay, so you guys know about Jackson's home abuse, Lydia's screwed up parents, Scott's ass of an uncle, Stiles' pressuring dad, and Erica's careless mom, but you think my life is perfect? Well it's just as fucked up as the rest of yours."

Allison closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Gerard...he used to abuse my Aunt Kate," She admitted. "When Kate was my age, she was apparently just like me. She fell in love with a man named Derek Hale. They were serious about each other, so they ran away together so they could stay safe.

"You see, my family and the Hales...there's some kind of rivalry between our families that I really don't get. It has something to do with our ancestry. Anyway, Gerard eventually found out and...well, he definitely didn't approve when he saw the two of them together. Gerard dragged Kate back home and started beating her.

"The next thing my dad knew was that Gerard drove her over the edge, and Kate had turned into a sociopath. And with the fact that Kate knew how to shoot a gun...well, it wasn't pretty. There was a rumor going around that she set fire to the Hale House, and eventually those rumors were proven true. Kate was sent to a mental institution, and she died last year."

Everyone was pretty much surprised at hearing Gerard's full fury. "Whenever Gerard would visit, I always made sure to stay clear of him, or act perfectly whenever I couldn't," Allison remembered, shutting her eyes. "And now that I'm in the same town as him, and going to the school he works at...I've never been more scared of going against him."


	10. The Unavoidable Truth

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Breakfast Club**

* * *

"Okay, not that I don't believe you, but that story seems a bit far-fetched," Lydia said, once Allison finished. "I mean, he couldn't have really beaten Kate just cause he hates the Hales. I know he's a merciless principal, but I don't think he's that ruthless."

"That, I actually have no trouble believing," Jackson admitted. "Earlier, Argent threatened me. Said how when I had nothing left, he'd be the one to kick the living shit outta me...and he wasn't lying. I could see it in his eyes. He even taunted me, saying how no one would believe me and I'd be alone."

"...But, you don't really think he's the reason Kate became insane, right?" Lydia questioned, sounding a bit afraid.

"Well, he's not the complete reason, but my dad told me Gerard definitely had a part in it," Allison insisted. "He played around with Kate's feelings somehow, that's how he made her go insane. My dad said I'm not exactly ready to know the whole truth about the situation yet, but I trust him."

"If Gerard is truly capable of that, why did you go against him earlier?" Erica asked Allison curiously.

"I've been playing it safe around Gerard for as long as I can remember, I knew I'd be fine. And there's no way he'd abuse you guys unless he wants to get fired," Allison told her friends. "Look, I'm just stating the facts I know. Nothing bad may be happening to my family right now, but if I'm not careful, then something can.

"...I just don't want to end up like my Aunt," Allison shook her head, as he eyes started to water slightly. "I don't want to turn into some psychotic bitch...I want to be me..."

Scott looked down at Allison. "Look, by the way you're describing her, Kate was weak. She didn't stand up for what she knew was right, and she lost herself," He told her. "But you, I've only know you for a few hours, and you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. If you weren't, Gerard would've gotten to you by now."

Allison took the moment to look up at Scott and smile at him. "Thanks."

Jackson looked back and forth between Scott and Allison. "You two sure you're not together?" He asked them. "Cause you're looking pretty cozy to me."

"Don't you have an off switch?" Scott said, getting tired of Jackson.

"I'm not letting you search me any time soon for it," Jackson told Scott, before turning his attention to Allison. "So, if your little story is true, this just proves what I said earlier is right. One day, Gerard will get to you, and could end up just like your psychotic aunt."

"You know I have feelings just like you do," Allison said, trying to stay strong, but instead finding her tears returning. "And it hurts when they're trampled all over on."

"Don't you even think about comparing yourself to me, that's bullshit!" Jackson accused, looking down at Allison's crossbow. "That crossbow you have there is really nice. Bet you got it for Christmas from your daddy, right?"

Allison clenched her fists. "Stop that."

"Wanna know what I got for Christmas? A carton of cigarettes!" Jackson continued, ignoring the glares of everyone else. "Why don't you go on home and cry to your daddy? Don't waste your tears here."

"I said, stop!" Allison growled, grabbing her arrow and pointing it at Jackson's face.

"See what I mean?" Jackson said, looking down at the arrow. "You're already melting down."

Allison's gaze turned to the arrow in her hands, which fell through her fingertips. "Oh my god, what am I doing?" She mumbled to herself, as Scott pulled her close and tried to comfort her.

"Look what you did now!" Scott snapped at Jackson. "You just always have to go and screw people up, don't you?"

"...Are we gonna be like our parents?" Stiles found himself asking, silencing everyone after they realized what was going on too.

"Not me...at least not my aunt or my grandpa," Allison sniffed, wiping away her tears. "Never."

"Let's face it, it's unavoidable," Erica realized. "When you get old...your heart just dies."

Jackson tried to shake it off. "Who cares?"

"...I care," Erica stated.

"...So, what's gonna happen on Monday then?" Stiles asked next. "Are we still gonna be friends, like we are now?"

Lydia looked over at Stiles. "You want the truth?" She asked, earning a nod from Stiles, only for her to shake her head sadly. "...I don't think so."

"With all of us, or just Jackson?" Erica piped in, glancing over at the said delinquent.

"With all of you."

Scott's looked over at Lydia. "Real nice attitude there, Lyd."

"Scott, let's be realistic here," Lydia insisted. "Let's say if you were hanging out with your jock buddies on Monday, and Stiles walked up to you in the hallways. What would you do?" She questioned him. "I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him, then once he's gone, you'd tell your friends that you don't even know who he is and that you were just being nice."

"No way," Scott refused to believe.

"It's true," Lydia nodded, before turning her attention to the new girl. "Allison would have no problem if she talked to one of us, she's still new. She can belong wherever she wants. But she'd still have to choose eventually."

"You can't really expect me to do that," Allison shook her head.

"What if I came up to you?" Erica looked straight at Lydia.

"Same exact thing," Lydia found herself saying.

Jackson glared right at Lydia. "You are a BITCH!"

"Why? Cause I'm telling the truth?!" Lydia exclaimed. "That's why I'm a bitch?"

"No, cause you know it's wrong to do that, and you'd do it anyway," Jackson stated. "You don't have the guts to stand up to your friends and tell them you'll like who you want to like."

"Don't be a hypocrite. What about you, Jackson?" Lydia shot back, getting mad. "What if Erica showed up to one of your heavy metal parties? Or Stiles walked up to you and said hi at lunch? Or Scott, or Allison? What about me?" She kept firing at him. "What would your friends say if we walked down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off, and you'd tell them that you were just with me cause you fucked me last night!"

"Don't talk about my friends!" Jackson defended. "You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of them, and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of them, so stick to what you know! Shopping, nail polish, you father's BMW, and your poor drunk mother in the Caribbean!"

Angry tears started to pour down Lydia's face, as she kicked Jackson in the leg. "Shut up!"

"Don't be concerned about what'll happen when we walk down the hallways together in school. You can forget it cause it'll never happen!" Jackson yelled at the crying girl. "Just bury your head in the sand, and wait for your fucking prom!"

"I HATE you!"

"Yeah? GOOD!"

Once again, everyone was silent until Stiles spoke up. "So I guess that makes Erica, Allison, and I better people, huh?" He said. "Us weirdoes...would you do that to me?" Stiles turned to Erica and Allison.

"I don't know," Erica shrugged. "I don't have any friends."

"Ditto," Allison agreed. "I don't belong anywhere yet."

"But if you guys did belong to a group," Stiles continued. "Would you?"

Erica shook her head. "No...I don't think the kind of friends I would ever have would care."

"...If I was being honest, I don't know," Allison realized.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you guys I wouldn't, and I will not," Stiles stated honestly to himself and everyone else, thinking to himself about all that's happened that day. "Ever heard the phrase, "The strength of the wolf is the pack"? Well, it's true. These past few hours we've opened up to each other, we've all been stronger together than we ever have been before. We're like wolves...we're a pack now."

"Whatever," Lydia said, still refusing to believe it. "It would be okay for you cause your friends look up to us."

"You know, you're so conceited, Lydia," Stiles realized, sniffing a bit. "You're so conceited."

"I'm not saying anything to be conceited," Lydia insisted, as tears spilled from her eyes again. "I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know, I-" Lydia cut herself off, giving herself a moment to think. "You're not friends with the people I'm friends with. You don't understand the kind of pressure they can put on you."

Stiles pointed at himself. "I don't understand?" He repeated. "You think I don't understand pressure? Haven't you heard a word I said earlier about my dad? You know, one night when he was drunk and checking my grades, he pointed his gun at me and told me I was a failure when he saw that I got a frickin' C!" He exclaimed. "So, Lydia Martin, if you don't think I know anything about pressure, then fuck you!"

For a moment, Stiles was silent, before he spoke up again. "You guys remember how I told you I cut class, and that's why I'm here? Well I was lying, that's a big load of crap...you wanna know the real reason I'm here?" He asked them all. "...Mr Harris, he found a gun in my locker."


End file.
